gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell
The XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (aka Deathscythe Hell, or Gundam Zero-Two), is the upgraded version of XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The suit was redesigned by Hajime Katoki for the movie sequel Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The unit is piloted by Duo Maxwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like its predecessor, the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe, the Deathscythe Hell is a mobile suit that specializes in stealth and close combat. Its pilot, Duo Maxwell, favorite strategies is to use the Gundam's hyper jammers and its "active cloak" system to sneak close to enemy units to catch them unawares. This tactic is usually good for taking out at least one or two enemy units, after which Duo will shut off the active cloak system allowing his Gundam to be seen. The active cloak is also useful with being able to maneuver effectively in space when opened or block enemy beam cannons when closed. Deathscythe Hell's primary weapon is a beam scythe much like its predecessor. However the new beam scythe has been upgraded from the original by adding a second beam scythe blade and a small rocket engine on the end. The second beam scythe gives the weapon a slightly greater reach while the rocket engine increases the power of the swing allowing Deathscythe Hell to cut through multiple enemy units with ease. The Deathscythe Hell's secondary weapon is a Buster Shield on the left arm which can launch from said arm to be used as a projectile weapon. The shield has two large metal blades that open just before launch to reveal a beam blade emitter beneath. Despite its upgrades, the Deathsycthe Hell lacks options for sustained ranged attacks. Although it retains the relatively weak head-mounted vulcans, the clavical-mounted machine guns featured in its original form were removed in order to allow room for the Active cloak. This leaves the Deathscythe Hell's Buster Shield as its only truly dependable ranged attack. In combat Duo Maxwell uses the same fighting style piloting Deathscythe Hell as he did the original, however there is one significant difference. Duo seems in some cases less concerned about dodging enemy attacks. This is probably because Deathscythe Hell is equipped with a set of very durable shoulder shields which are strong enough to block multiple attacks from the beam cannons utilized by the Virgo mobile dolls. The Mobile Dolls also lack human reasoning, and thus are unable to properly assess the situation when set against the Deathscythe Hell and its sensor-jamming ability. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Twin Beam Scythe :Similar to the original Beam Scythe on the Deathscythe. However, it features an extra beam emitter, and also a rocket thruster to give it extra momentum in use, effectively quadrupling the power of the original scythe. When not in use, the beam scythe is stored on a recharge rack on the backskirt. In the Katoki version featured in The Glory of Losers, the scythe also has the extra beam emitter, but it is fixed in place facing upwards and does not have the added thruster of the TV version, this version is called beam scissors.http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-100.jpg ;*Buster Shield :Features some improvements over the original Buster Shield and has a coffin like motif on the exterior. In the Katoki version featured in The Glory of Losers, Deathscythe Hell now has two Buster Shields, but instead of being attached to the forearms, the Buster Shields are now repositioned to the side skirts. Special Equipment & Features ;*Stealth System ;*Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier :Features four field generators that function similarly to the Mercurius' planet defensers. The field is strong enough to repel shots from Vayeate or Virgo beam cannons. The armor itself is coated with an anti-beam coating. In the TV version, the armor is mounted on top of the shoulders, with two of them on each armor, which will unfold upwards in a wing like fashion during combat. In the Endless Walts version, the armor is mounted on the back of Deathscythe Hell as a pair of large bat-like wings. ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :The nozzles protruding from the backpack scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Deathscythe Hell was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History When the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe was captured and destroyed by OZ's forces in AC 195, the extremely durable gundanium-made remains of that mobile suit were taken to OZ's lunar base and mobile suit factory for storage. The five scientists who had built the Gundams plaguing OZ were also at the lunar base, captured and forced to develop new mobile suit technology to secure OZ's rule over Earth and the space colonies. Despite their apparent "cooperation," however, the scientists also began rebuilding the Deathscythe in secret, preparing for the day when captured Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell could return to the battlefield. That opportunity came when the Romefeller Foundation - the political force behind OZ - became split over a number of issues, and the "Treize Faction" of OZ attacked the lunar base, which at the time was still under the control of Romefeller loyalists. During the chaos, Duo managed to escape, taking his rebuilt XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell to continue fighting on his own. At that time, the Deathscythe Hell was only seventy percent complete; later repairs and field upgrades would allow Duo to complete the resurrected mobile suit, bringing it up to its full combat potential. The new Deathscythe Hell was a considerable improvement over its original form, with a more powerful twin beam scythe (which mounted a small rocket engine to give it more force when swung against multiple targets), increased speed and mobility to help it maneuver effectively in space, improved hyper jammers, and an "active cloak" system which served as both an optical/visual cloaking system (making the Gundam literally invisible to an enemy's naked eye) and as an external layer of beam-deflecting armor. These improvements allowed Duo to continue his fight against both the militaristic OZ and the radical civilian "White Fang" rebels, putting the Gundam Deathscythe Hell on an almost equal footing with White Fang's newest AI-controlled mobile dolls. Picture Gallery Xxxg-01d2.gif|XXXG-01D2 - Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Front View XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Front View Lineart XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Back View Lineart DeathscytheHBox.jpg|1/144 Gundam Deathscythe Hell box art Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom.jpeg|HG Fighting Action 1/144 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom box art Deathscythe_h_boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) box art d-hellcustom-gundamace-04-11.jpg|Deathscythe Hell Custom from April 2011 Gundam Ace deathhell.jpg|Gundam War Card - Deathscythe Hell Okawara version Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 5.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 6.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) 10150241k.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell Manual XXXG-01D2_Gundam_Deathscythe_Hell.jpg|SD XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars g8912097.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Ver. EW - Gundam War Gundam Deathscythe Hell (TV Version).jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (TV Ver.) (Gundam Perfect File) Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version).jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) (Gundam Perfect File) Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) vs Serpents.jpg|Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) disabling Serpents (Gundam Perfect File) gunthumb2_lg_H.jpg gunthumb1_lg_H.jpg DEATHSCYTHE-HELL-2.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom - MS Girl Gundam Combat 35.jpeg|Gundam Combat deathscytheHredesign.jpg Deathscythe hell beam scissors.jpg beam scissors in action.JPG Notes *The torso design of the Endless Waltz version resembles the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe moreso than its TV series counterpart; notably the "ribcage" armor. *In the game Super Robot Wars 64 ''for Nintendo 64, Deathscythe Hell Custom can be obtained simply by fully upgrading the Deathscythe Hell. However, there is no Endless Waltz storyline in the game. *In some ''Super Robot Wars series, the Deathscythe Hell will not be hit by missile attacks thanks to its Hyper Jammer ECM Suite ability. References External links *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on Wikipedia.org ja:XXXG-01D2 ガンダムデスサイズヘル